sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Of Eternity
Tower Of Eternity Is a tower which Long Hao Chen together with his teammates found while travelling through demon territory. It's a demonic tower where Demon Spirits are trapped inside, unable to leave. All over the tower there are wraiths flying, if you approach the tower they will immediately attack you. History It was built by a Elux, (A necromancer) 10,000 years ago who's spirit Long Hao Chen met in chapter 70. Elux is a Demon Spirit whom was known as the 'Slumbering Calamity' He was Master Of 'Saint Deathly Arts', With which 'possibly' killed a lot of human Powerhouses and made humans lose to demons in the previous Wars. This is the main place where Long Hao Chen and his Demon Hunt Squad,spend most of their time training. Trials After some of the trials are cleared, they obtain a guardian, which are stored in the amulet of tower of eternity. 'First Floor' A place that have no sky, only ground. Trials 1-3(Skeleton Knights)= |-| |-|Trial 6(Red Skeleton Knight)= |-| 'Second Floor' A place that have no ground only sky. The Trial instructors are Airbone Type of at least Saint Knight rank. N09. Earth Magician (Information in Guardian Section) No10. Green Magician (Information in Guardian Section) No11. Is a Ice Wizard No12. Is a Fighter 'Third Floor' Knight Of Darkness= |-| |-|Sorcerer of Light= After being defeated became guardian no.7 |-| 'Fourth Floor' Magicians And Knight= This time, it was 2 magicians of fire and ice and an earthen knight,Chen Ying'er and Sima Xian were the main players in defeating it. |-| 'Fifth Floor/Sixth Floor' Wind Sorcerer= It was an wind sorcerer, it was a floor where Wang Yuan Yuan had to risk her life and use all her powers to summon spiritual giant god to defeat it. |-| Knight Of Darkness And Sorcerer Of Light= It was darkness and light instructors at the same time, Cai'er had to use all the pills and use god mode's seven ultimate skills. |-| Once floor 6 final test is passed, your qualifed to go to the seventh floor for the inheritage of the Yi Lai Ke Si. 'Seventh Floor' Trial Of Blood= That was the hardest challenge of them all,kneel on every single step and because she had to carry Long Hao Chen on her back, without using spiritual power. |-| After she passed floor 7, she asked Yi Lai Ke Si to revive him, but he told her he needs a healthy beating heart, she told him he could use hers, which shocked him, that there's actually such love in the world, he couldn't believe as he was betrayed by the person he loved the most back when he was human. So in the end he sacrified his own spiritual being and gave Long Hao Chen Eternal heart and made Cai'er The real inheritor of the Tower. 'Guardians' After their trials are passed they become the servants and they move into the amulet of eternity, they can be summoned outside the tower. Floor 1 Trial 12(Metal Skeleton)= He became a guardian after losing to Long Hao Chen |-| |-|Floor 2 Trial level 10(Green Magician)= The first guardian to appear on floor 2. |-| |-|Floor 2 Trial level 9(Earth Magician)= A powerful earth magician, capable of using gravity magic and absorbing other guardians power to power up. |-| |-|Floor 3 Sorcerer of Light= Capable of using Holy Shackles long lost ability|-| Category:Demon Hunt Squad 1 Category:Building